


Eiffel For You

by Fawn4Life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, puns puns puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: "I personally have no doubt you’re from France, my Lady, because Eiffel for you.”In which there are puns. Bad puns. And flirting.





	Eiffel For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "does that line ever work?"

It was nearly impossible to keep from smiling, but somehow Chat managed, chin resting in his hand as he watched his partner’s arms shake and swing about in a fuming rage. He had never seen her so angry, and that included the one (many) times they had had to save Chloe Bougeois from one of her own victims.

“-and the nerve of him! ‘Are you even French?’ Of course I’m French, what kind of question is that? Who even asks someone that?”

“Tourists?” Chat offered.

“Tourists!” Throwing her arms up again, Ladybug scowled at Chat. “They’re the bane of my existence, Chat Noir! They never heed the akuma warnings, always pulling out their phones instead of _running away_ like they should be!”

Discreetly, Chat tapped on his baton to check the time. Only eight minutes had passed, although it felt like longer to him. Still, there was something amusing about seeing his usually unflappable partner up in arms about something so small.

“-because I don’t have expected stereotypical French accent doesn’t mean I’m not French! I’m bilingual for god’s sake! Was I supposed to be wearing a beret and carrying a baguette while saving his butt from turning into a chew toy? Do I look like I’m not from here, chaton?”

Startled from his thoughts, Chat’s response was automatic, “It might be the bright red and polka dots, perhaps? But I personally have no doubt you’re from France, my Lady, because Eiffel for you.”

There was a long pause.

Ladybug blinked first, and then let out a very unladylike snort. “Did you really just…”

Coughing, Chat gestured around them to the large steel girders that served as their lookout for the day. “Are we not sitting on the Eiffel tower right now?”

“Okay but.. Does that line ever work?”

“It worked on you, didn’t it?”

“Is that what you think happened just now?” Ladybug’s tone was dry as the Sahara desert. “I’m swooning, Chat, really. Why are we dating again?”

Chat clutched his chest, eyes wide. “I’ll have you know it takes skill to come up with these lines, Ladybug. You have to consider your environment, the timing, who you’re talking to… it takes time to master such a thing. And we’re dating because of my winning personality.”

“Uh huh…”

“It’s true!” he insisted loudly. “Not everyone can just… come up with these on the fly, you know!”

“So if I were to mention cats and tongues…” Ladybug trailed off, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Green eyes narrowed. “You _did not just-_ ”

“What, you didn’t think that one was purrfect?” She batted her eyelashes at him, making him growl.

“I’ll have you know, you just ruined a perfectly good line-”

“I thought it was pawsitively great.”

“Okay, no, first of all you’re just using puns, not even pick up lines,” he complained, “and second of all-”

A warm hand came to rest on his chest, and Chat didn’t even have time to open his mouth before he found himself on his back, with Ladybug smirking down at him. “I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet, but I guess not since I just swept you off yours.”

Neither of them acknowledged the tension in the air as Chat stood up with a chuckle, brushing his suit clean. They both knew it would be dealt with after they were finished patrolling. “Extenuating circumstances, my Lady.”

“Well, Eiffel first, so it’s only fair that you fell second,” she teased. 

He blinked slowly. “But… I already used Eiffel, you can’t use Eiffel. That’s not fair.”

Ladybug leaned up, soft lips brushing against his ear as she whispered, “recycling is good for the environment, chaton.”

“… I think I’m in love.”


End file.
